


That insufferable git is my boyfriend!

by Elestialknight



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Donghan, Fluffy Ending, Host Clubs, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Molestation, Twin tower of JBJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: Ex-number one host Kim Donghan absolutely hates the sight of Kwon Hyunbin. As he sets out to find a way to reclaim his no.1 spot, he may have just discovered more than what he wants.





	That insufferable git is my boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I'm here to drop a HyunbinxDonghan fic! Typically, my fics usually revolve around the more common pairing, so I've always been wanting to write a 'rarer' pair. Hence, the birth of this fluff fic for our twin tower! If there's any other 'rare' pairing that you would love to read, leave them down in the comments too! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Leave me some kudos and comments too~

“Hmm perfect!” Smirking at his own reflection in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his newly dyed hair, creating a messy hairstyle. He nearly regretted his rash decision to dye it a bright orange, but after looking at the outcome, he was glad that he had heed the advice of his close friend. 

“Orange is a colour reserved for the handsome ones.” His friend had said. 

No one could deny the fact that he managed to pull off this outrageous colour. After all, with a dashing face like his, there was nothing much that could dim his shine. Confident that he would be the  _ main guy  _ of the night, he straightened his silk blouse, and put on his Armani blazer. After giving himself an once over, he finally stepped out of the changing room to join the others. 

As the sun set, and the sky darkened, a dozen young men busied themselves with their designated duties like wiping wine glasses and setting up the tables. They had to get everything in order, and prep to make themselves presentable before the opening hour. 

Everyone froze in their tracks to stare at the approaching man with awe. Bowing their head respectfully, they greeted the most popular host in the club. His outstanding looks and physique was the centre of envy, but he was still not used to the attention that he was receiving, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Kwon Hyunbin worked for a fashion magazine as a model in the day. He began working at the host club just six months ago and had recently risen to be the host with the highest earnings. 

Kim Donghan seethed when Hyunbin brushed pass him. 

“N-nice hair c-colour” Hyunbin commented shyly. The comment instead earned him an eye-roll from Donghan. 

“Quit being nice. I’m reclaiming that no.1 spot, so you better watch out!” Donghan hissed into Hyunbin’s ear, before he stomped off. 

Kim Donghan had started his career as a host since two years ago. He had quickly took the position as the number one host of the club, and no one even came close to dethroning him. When Hyunbin stepped into the club a couple of months back, Donghan saw the potential and took him under his wing, introducing the newcomer to his regulars. As the most popular guy of the club, he had various requests each night. Unable to be at multiple tables at the same time, he would send his ‘understudy’ to his customers’ tables first, before making his way over. 

Hyunbin had always been clumsy, knocking over glasses, spilling drinks, and even tripping over himself. Everytime, he would recover with a huge goofy smile, scratching his head apologetically. Initially Donghan’s customers were not very happy with the arrangement, demanding for Donghan’s presence instead of Hyunbin’s. Hyunbin lacked the charming appeal that Donghan was borned with. Over the years, the experienced host had honed his way with words, and studied his customers’ preferences. Donghan knew each customer’s taste, and tailor each experience specific to the customer. He could play the caring boy-next-door, or an arrogant royalty at request. While Hyunbin may never acquire such skills, his amateurish approach evoked the ladies’ maternal instinct and began worming into their hearts.It started with a few of Donghan’s regular customers designating Hyunbin, and the latter steadily began gaining his own fixed patrons. 

It ticked Donghan off that his own understudy had ended up replacing him entirely. He began losing more patrons when they wanted to try someone new. The worse was when these customers chose to stay with Hyunbin instead of returning to him. A couple of them were his more generous spender, his main source of income. It was a huge blow to his earnings, and last week, Hyunbin’s earnings finally caught up to his, pushing him to the second. A great humiliation for the King of the night. 

Donghan scoffed, swirling the glass of wine in his hand nonchalantly. He leaned back comfortably with his legs crossed. He exuded an air of confidence, and the ladies at his table swoon every time he graced them with a smile. He draped an arm across the small shoulder of a lady, keeping her close to his side. It was the birthday of that petite lady, and it was his job to make her happy. He would whisper sweet nothings in her ear, and she would return his words with giggles. He was pleasing his lady of the night while keeping his eyes glued to Hyunbin that was seated two tables away. 

Hyunbin had just choked on the vodka that was offered to him, spluttering and spilling the alcohol on himself. A lady in her mid-fifties fussed over him, using her branded handkerchief to pat on the wet areas. Hyunbin was sporting his usual embarrassed grin, but his smile was becoming more strained as the lady wiped closer to his sensitive areas, and he flinched when she grazed his crotch. He was not sure how to voice his discomfort, afraid that he would offend his patron. Afterall, it was nice of her to help him clean up his mess, when she could have sent him away. His body became tense as her light touches became more firm, kneading his inner thighs and groin. His body was shaking from how wrong the touches felt, and he bit on his lips and screwed his eyes shut to fight the nausea rising from his gut. Hyunbin was reaching his limit.

“I’m sorry!” Hyunbin raised his hands to push the lady away, but she was no longer there. Bewildered, he cracked his eyes open. 

Donghan, who had kept his eyes on Hyunbin’s table the whole night, had witnessed the entire incident. He knew immediately what the lady was trying to do;the wife of the late Minister, Mdm Kim, was after all, his customer previously. With all the money and connections that she had, Mdm Kim was not someone you would want to have on your bad side. She was a regular even before Donghan started working in the club. She was notorious for being demanding and hard to please, often changing her designated host. While she spent a lot, she also caused ruckus resulting in serious property damages in her drunken state. Many newcomers, unsure of how to handle her antics, were harassed by her. The owner was that close to throwing her out of the club until Donghan showed up. It was no easy feat, to get her to take interest, and even charmed her into keeping him around for more than a year. 

With a resigned sigh, he put down the wine glass in his hand, gestured the other hosts at his table to take care of his customers, before politely excusing himself. He stalked over to Hyunbin’s table, silently cursing the insufferable fool. If he ended up offending Mdm Kim for  Kwon Hyunbin, he would  _ fucking  _ kill that incompetent halfwit. Taking a deep breath, and plastering his most professional (aka most seductive) smile, he took a step forward and  reached out to grip Mdm Kim’s wrist. When he realised how her hand was already pressing against Hyunbin’s crotch, he quickly tugged her wrist to pull her towards himself. 

Mdm Kim snapped her head around, and tried to yank her wrist free from the intruder’s grip. She was ready to lash out on whoever that had interrupted her, but she was suddenly released from the iron grip. Instead, the person in question swiftly held her hand gently, pressing a kiss on her forehand. 

“How can I let this pair of hands do such dirty work? Hands like yours, should only be pamper...” Donghan placed another light kiss along her fingers, “just like this.” 

“Omo, Donghan ah, is that you? You look so good with that hair colour!” Mdm Kim’s mood visibly lighten the moment she saw Donghan and his charming smile, Hyunbin was immediately forgotten. Donghan guide her back to her seat and called the waiter. He quickly whispered his instruction to the waiter before turning to meet Mdm Kim’s questioning gaze. He had to play his cards right and he might just get something out of his charity. 

“It has been so long since you called for me!” He whined, huffing and pouting. Mdm Kim laughed heartily as she brushed and ruffled Donghan’s hair. 

“Well...popular host like you would be too busy for an old woman like me.” 

“No such thing! I thought...you don’t want to see me anymore…” Donghan looked down at his fingers that were fidgeting with his tie. He knew Mdm Kim loved it whenever he was in the innocent boy mode. It was likely the reason why she would choose someone like Hyunbin.

“No no no! Of course not! How can I not want our Donghanie?” Mdm Kim was flustered. She stroked the head of the young man to pacify him.  _ Got you.  _ Donghan allowed himself an inward smirk, but he quickly refocus on his act.

Peeking through his fringe shyly, the young man smiled. The waiter arrived just in time to serve two glasses of drinks. Donghan quickly brightened up, “Oh oh! You know I got them to reserve this bottle of alcohol just for you!” He handed a glass to Mdm Kim, urging her to drink with his huge glistening eyes. Succumbing to that look, she eventually took a sip of the drink. She was surprised to taste the familiar sweetness of peach. It was her favourite drink but it was seasonal and extremely limited. 

While Mdm Kim was savouring her drink, Donghan quickly eyed Hyunbin and mouthed  _ get out. _ Hyunbin was rooted to his seat, he was still trying to recover from the event earlier. When he saw the signal from Donghan he scrambled to make his escape. Without Hyunbin in the picture, Donghan finally felt like he was regaining some control. Seeing how happy Mdm Kim was, maybe it was worth helping Kwon Hyunbin after all. 

Donghan had sent Mdm Kim off after making her pinky promise that she would call for him again. He returned to his table from earlier with a smug look. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for putting so much effort, pulling all the strings just to secure a bottle of the award winning peach flavoured sake. With this plan of his, he finally got his greatest client back, and that should put him back at the number one spot again. Having Hyunbin owe him one, and getting his revenge was the cherry on the cake. It was definitely an occasion worth celebrating, so he made more rounds, drinking with all his customers. 

Donghan has had one too many, that he was not even aware that he had fallen asleep. ‘Urgh’ he groaned while trying to sit up, his head throbbed painfully. He was confused when he found himself lying on the sofa in the staff’s locker room. 

“H-how did I -” 

“Y-you’re awake.” Donghan winced when he heard the familiar velvety voice. His head was splitting painfully and he really was not in the mood to be dealing with that insufferable Kwon Hyunbin. Hyunbin, with his stupid long legs, was by his side in only a few strides and quietly handed him a bottle of water. Donghan had an internal debate, but his thirst eventually won out. Snatching the bottle from Hyunbin’s hand, he uncapped the bottle and gulped down the water in large mouthfuls. 

“T-thank you for earlier.” 

Donghan almost choked on the water when he heard Hyunbin, “Don’t thank me. You do realise I’m not doing it for you.” 

“I know, but it does not change the fact that you saved me.” 

“Seriously, Kwon Hyunbin. Drop that. You know I hate you.” Donghan snapped back irritably. 

“What have I done to make you hate me so much?” Hyunbin asked in return. There was no anger in his words, just hurt. And in a quieter voice, he added, “If you want me to leave, I would.” 

Although it sounded like a whisper, Donghan heard it, and it made his blood boil.  _ How dare he.  _ How dare he treat this place like a game to conquer! Leaving right after he claimed the first place. Donghan has pride in what he was doing and that bastard wants to come and go as he please! To think that he had thought that Hyunbin has potential! What a joke.  

“Why did you even join in the first place!” Donghan shot back angrily, his brown eyes burning with too many emotions. 

“I-I..”

“Forget it, you’re wasting my time.” Donghan stood to leave the locker room. He did not want to spend another minute in the same room that Kwon Hyunbin was in. 

However, Donghan never had the chance to open the door. He was roughly tugged back by his wrist, spun around, and his back was slammed against the door. 

“Do you really not have any idea why I am here?” Hyunbin snapped. He pressed his palms harder on Donghan’s shoulders, to keep the latter there. When he heard Donghan hiss painfully, he quickly loosen his grip, and in a deflated tone, “For you, damn it. I’m here because of you.” Hyunbin’s voiced soften, the anger from earlier left him completely. “Before all this-”, he waved his hands around trying to find the right word, “-rivalry shit, we weren’t like this. You knew it, you knew I was testing waters, but you never pushed me away.”

“I-”

“Stop giving excuse!” Hyunbin’s voice was rising again, but he hung his head, he was tired from all of these, tired of this tug of war with Donghan. “You’ve  _ never  _ hated me. Jealousy yes, possibly anger too, but never hatred. Stop running away, please.” Hyunbin pleaded.

The room fell into complete silence. They were staring into each other’s eyes. Hyunbin’s black eyes were filled with desperation, while Donghan’s brown ones were clouded with denial. Donghan still refused to admit that Hyunbin was right, but his lips would not form the word ‘no’ to refute Hyunbin’s claim. He was afraid of what he might blurt out, so he kept his jaws clenched. Hyunbin’s emotions were too heavy for him, he could sense the desperation in his eyes. But being sandwiched between the door and the taller male, there was nowhere to go except averting his head. Hyunbin was right, he was running away again. He was a coward.

Hyunbin leaned forward, pressing his body against Donghan’s. He slid his right hand up to Donghan’s left cheek, running two of his long fingers gently across the cheeks, before sliding behind his ear. His fingers continue travelling south, brushing lightly down the nape of Donghan’s neck. It sends shiver down Donghan’s spine, causing him to take a sharp intake of air. 

“You see how you’re reacting to my touches?”

“H-hyunbin-”

Hyunbin place a finger on Donghan’s lips, silencing him effectively. “Your breath quickens,” he breathed the words, “Your lips apart. And you are still denying?” Hyunbin moved even closer, closing the last of the distance between them. Their noses were touching, and Donghan could feel Hyunbin’s breath. He could feel the way Hyunbin’s chest rising with every breath, and he was positive Hyunbin could feel his too.

“Tell me, Donghan ah, is your heart beating faster now?”

“-yea.” Donghan answered before he could stop himself. He was too occupied by how his skin burned at where Hyunbin had touched him. His heart was pounding harder in his chest, his ears were ringing, and his head had turned into cotton. His eyes had wandered to Hyunbin’s lips and he could not tear his gaze away from the moist and soft lips. He could not help but think how good it would feel to have that lips pressed against his own and how will Hyunbin taste. 

Hyunbin smirked when he felt Donghan’s arms around the back of his neck and his waist. 

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Donghan thought about the question, he knew the question meant more than just the kiss. He thought about his own feelings. Hyunbin was right, he knew about Hyunbin’s advances, but he was a  _ fucking  _ coward. Unlike his facade in the club, he was insecure and he was scared, so he used jealousy and rivalry as his escape. All these times when he scolded Hyunbin for being foolish, he was the actual fool. Swallowing hard, he finally gave a nod. 

Hyunbin’s gaze was so soft, and he looked at him like he was the only one that mattered. Donghan felt like he could get lost in that gaze of his.  

Instead of leaning in for the kiss, Hyunbin pulled back slightly, creating a space between their almost touching lips. He tilted his head slightly so the angle would be correct, but he made no more advances. He remained still, waiting for Donghan to take the final step. 

Donghan huffed, he changed his mind, Hyunbin was still an insufferable git. But he closed his eyes, and pulled Hyunbin forward using the arms around his neck, sealing his lips on the inviting mouth. Donghan moved his arm from around Hyunbin’s neck to his waist, and Hyunbin’s fingers found its way into Donghan’s orange hair. 

Donghan was not sure what was out there in the unknown, but he decided to throw his cowardice and insecurities aside. If diving into the unknown meant having a handsome lover, maybe it does not sound so bad after all. 


End file.
